


Türchen 1 - Denn wir werden nicht so enden

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Vielleicht hätte Lewis auf diesen Schwur zwischen ihm, Chris und Marco verzichten sollen. Aber irgendwie ist er dann doch ganz froh darüber.





	Türchen 1 - Denn wir werden nicht so enden

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist von März 2014 – es war für ein Wichteln + Mottos. Ich habe das o.g. Grüppchen erwischt und dazu „Erstes Mal – Albtraum“. Diese Kombination hat mich überfordert. Haben sie überhaupt mit jemand anderem geschlafen? Wenn nein, wie bringt man sie zu dritt ins Bett, um ihr erstes Mal überhaupt miteinander zu haben? Und wie soll es schief gehen? Ich steh ja unglaublich auf in flagrantis und so – aber reicht das? Auf der anderen Seite mag ich nämlich Happy Ends, aber ich wusste nicht, ob das erlaubt ist... Nun ja, nach einigem Wälzen habe ich dann doch eine Lösung gefunden :D

**Ja, was ist denn das hier?**

Schon seit mehreren Jahren gibt es in der Weihnachtszeit regelmäßige Updates von mir. Zuerst gab es die Kerzen-Geschichten mit je einem Upload pro Adventswochenende, dann fing ich an mit den Adventskalendern. Zuerst Adventskalender mit Adventskalendergeschichten, dann das Wunschprojekt...  
Dieses Jahr gibt es das nicht. Leider :( Eigentlich war es schon mein Plan – ich wollte beim Wunschprojekt weiter hochladen. Aber irgendwie kann ich mich zurzeit partout nicht kurz fassen. (Wie man auch schon an diesem Text hier sieht :D) So entstanden in der letzten Zeit lauter Geschichten, die zu lange für Türchen sind. Lauter Mehrteiler – mit nicht vielen Teilen, aber nichtsdestotrotz Mehrteiler. Einen Wunsch nach dem anderen habe ich angefangen und irgendwann waren da 10 Seiten, 20 Seiten und es ging noch weiter und ich musste einsehen, das wird wieder kein Türchen :D  
Keine Türchen also. Aber es war so komisch ohne Adventskalender... Und ich wollte das nicht. Also habe ich bis heute hin und her überlegt, was ich tun kann. Jetzt hatte ich eine Idee.

**Also, was ist das nun?**

Ein Adventskalender. Und eine Zeitreise. Denn es gibt auf meiner Festplatte noch One Shots, die bis zu 6 Jahre alt sind und die ich noch nicht gepostet habe. Also beschloss ich, euch mit auf eine Zeitreise durch meine Geschichten zu nehmen ♥ Unterschiedlichste Pärchen, unterschiedlichste Themen, unterschiedlichste Jahre.  
Ich hoffe, ihr kommt mit auf diese Reise ♥

~*~*~

Jeden Tag begegnet man Menschen, die man nie wieder sehen wird.

So auch jetzt wieder. Lewis ist auf der Autobahn und ihm wird gerade bewusst, dass er die Person in dem Auto, das er vorher überholt hat, wohl zum ersten und letzten Mal in seinem Leben gesehen hat.

Wahrscheinlich ist es die Aufregung, die ihn so tiefgründig macht. Könnte aber auch daran liegen, dass er gleich eventuell jemanden trifft, den er schon öfter gesehen hat. Und dass sie über das Treffen nicht mehr gesprochen haben, seit sie es vor einigen Jahren ausgemacht haben.

Fast hätte er das Schild verpasst, das auf einen Rastplatz hinweist. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schafft er es, den Blinker zu setzen und die Ausfahrt zu nehmen.  
Überrascht ihn irgendwie, dass es den Rastplatz noch gibt. Andererseits: Wohin hätte er verschwinden sollen? Trotzdem ist er froh darüber - schließlich ist er nur deswegen nach Deutschland gekommen und gurkt jetzt in der Nähe von Aachen herum. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er getan hätte, wenn er den Rastplatz nicht gefunden hätte. Schließlich haben sie damals vereinbart, nie wieder über dieses Treffen zu reden.

Er war hier noch nie. Als sie beschlossen haben, sich in einigen Jahren hier zu treffen, hatten sie alle drei noch keinen Führerschein und kannten den Rastplatz nur vom Vorbeifahren. Heute fährt er zum ersten Mal darauf.  
Ist ziemlich groß, überall stehen Autos. Schade, dass sie keinen genauen Treffpunkt vereinbart haben.

Lewis sucht sich eine Parklücke und stellt sein Auto dort ab. Dann, nachdem er seinen Blick noch einmal über das Gelände schweifen gelassen hat, läuft er zu den Picknicktischen, die am Ende des Rastplatzes auf einer Wiese stehen. Das sieht für ihn nach einem logischen Treffpunkt aus - und dort steht auch schon eine Person.

Als er näher kommt, fangen seine Hände an zu zittern. Er ist verdammt nervös.  
Immerhin kann er jetzt schon mal ein Worst-Case-Szenario streichen: Dass er als einziger auftaucht. Denn dort bei den Picknicktischen steht Marco.

Die Situation ist echt bizarr. Noch vor ein paar Stunden haben sie miteinander geschrieben, als wäre alles normal - Lewis hat nicht einmal erwähnt, dass er nach Deutschland kommt. Und jetzt treffen sie sich hier.  
Alles nur wegen einem Schwur vor ein paar Jahren.

Sie waren damals um die 17 Jahre alt - er, Marco und Christoph. Zu der Zeit haben sie gemeinsam in Aachen gespielt, in der Jugend. Lewis war zu diesem Zeitpunkt am längsten im Team, Christoph ist als letzter hinzu gestoßen. Schnell haben sie sich angefreundet und kurz darauf herausgefunden, dass sie sich alle drei für Männer interessieren.  
Und dann, an einem Tag, haben sie über Sex gesprochen. Natürlich waren sie alle noch Jungfrauen und hatten kaum Erfahrung vorzuweisen, aber das sollte sich bald ändern, da waren sie sich einig. Spätestens mit 23, 24 sollte man sexuelle Erfahrungen gesammelt haben. Auch als schwuler Fußballer.

Also haben sie sich geschworen, sich an einem bestimmten Datum in sieben Jahren auf einem Rastplatz bei Aachen zu treffen. Allerdings nicht etwa, um festzustellen, ob sie es geschafft haben, Sex zu haben. Die Vereinbarung sah so aus, dass man nur dann auftauchen durfte, wenn man noch keinen Sex gehabt hat. Und wenn mindestens zwei von ihnen zum Treffen kamen, würde man das ändern.  
Sie haben vereinbart, miteinander zu schlafen, wenn sie es bis zu diesem Datum noch nicht geschafft haben.

Eigentlich war das eher ein Gag. Trotzdem hat sich Lewis das Datum notiert. Vor ein paar Tagen hat ihn dann sein Handy daran erinnert - irgendwie hat er es geschafft, den Termin trotz Handywechsel und Umzüge nie zu verschludern. Tja, und da er mit 23 immer noch keinen Sex mit einem Mann hatte, hat er sich auf den Weg nach Aachen gemacht.

Er hat fest damit gerechnet, dass er als einziger hier aufkreuzt. Die anderen werden wohl nicht mehr an den Termin gedacht haben oder bereits mit einem Mann geschlafen haben. Zumindest hat er das gedacht. Dass Marco an den Picknicktischen wartet, zeigt ihm, dass dem nicht so ist.

Jetzt hat Marco ihn erblickt. Sein Grinsen ist fast so, als wäre das ein ganz normales Treffen. Das macht es für Lewis etwas leichter. Er grinst auch und geht die letzten Schritte zu ihm. Eine kurze, ebenfalls ganz normale Begrüßung, dann lehnt er sich neben Marco an den Tisch.  
Was sie nun tun sollen, weiß er nicht. Aber sie haben noch ein paar Minuten Zeit. Das Treffen fängt offiziell erst in ein paar Minuten an, Lewis war etwas zu früh dran. Und Marco erst recht.

Doch auch dann weiß er nicht, was sie tun sollen. Er weiß nicht, worauf er wartet - darauf, dass Chris noch auftaucht? Trotzdem wartet er. Sie stehen nebeneinander, schweigen und warten darauf, dass sie offiziell Sex miteinander haben dürfen.  
Wie er vorher schon festgestellt hat: Die Situation ist bizarr. Eigentlich ist alles klar - sie haben vor, sich an den Schwur zu halten, sonst wären sie nicht hier aufgetaucht. Also wird er nachher mit seinem Kumpel schlafen.

Seine Finger zittern immer noch, also vergräbt er sie in den Jackentaschen. Immerhin ist Marco ähnlich unerfahren wie er, das beruhigt ihn. Er ist also nicht der einzige, der sich vielleicht etwas ungeschickt anstellt.  
Aus diesem Grund haben sie dieses Treffen vereinbart. Sie haben sich gedacht, dass sie mit 23 beziehungsweise 24 nur schwer jemanden finden, vor dem sie sich nicht genieren, wenn sie bis dahin noch keine Erfahrungen gesammelt haben. Deshalb ist es besser, das mit unerfahrenen Freunden zu teilen, fanden sie.

Lewis weiß nicht, ob er die Idee von damals immer noch gut findet. Jetzt, wo Marco neben ihm steht… Immer wieder sieht er ihn kurz an, versucht, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass sie es heute miteinander treiben werden.  
Hätte ihn schlechter erwischen können, das schon. Trotzdem ist es komisch. Marco ist schließlich immer noch sein Kumpel - und war bis jetzt kein Bettpartner.

Nach einer Weile zieht er sein Handy aus seiner Tasche und wirft einen Blick darauf. Chris ist jetzt ein paar Minuten zu spät. Vor ein paar Minuten hat ihr Treffen offiziell angefangen.  
Das bedeutet dann wohl, dass Chris keine Jungfrau mehr ist.

Irgendwie überrascht ihn das. Er hätte eher darauf getippt, dass Marco nicht erscheint. Na ja, eigentlich hat er damit gerechnet, alleine hier zu stehen. Aber Marco war für ihn derjenige, bei dem es am wahrscheinlichsten war, dass er nicht mehr kommen muss.  
Vielleicht hat Chris den Schwur auch vergessen. Oder er hat festgestellt, dass er doch kein Interesse mehr an Männern hat.

Wie dem auch sei: Er ist nicht da.

Marco wendet sich ihm zu, sein Grinsen ist nicht mehr ganz so breit wie vorher. Schön, dass auch er scheinbar etwas nervös ist.  
Aber er sagt nichts. Er liefert Lewis keinen Vorschlag, was sie jetzt tun sollen. Verdammt, was soll er tun?

Sie sehen sich wortlos an, Marco räuspert sich, sagt jedoch nichts.  
Dass jemand mit quietschenden Reifen über den Parkplatz schlittert, kommt ihnen beiden ganz gelegen. Sofort wenden sie den Blick ab, um zu sehen, was da los ist.  
Das Auto, das diese Geräusche von sich gibt, rast an das Ende des Parkplatzes, dann lenkt der Fahrer ganz schnell nach links. Irgendwie schafft er es, auf diese waghalsige Weise in eine Parklücke zu kommen. Kaum steht der Wagen, springt der Fahrer heraus und sperrt das Auto ab. Anschließend sieht er sich erst einmal um.

Das ist doch…

Kurz sieht der Mann in ihre Richtung, dann läuft er los.  
Auf sie zu.  
Nach ein paar Metern fängt er an zu sprinten, er rast zu ihnen hinüber. Erst, als er direkt vor ihnen steht, bremst er ab.

“‘tschuldigung, da war ein Stau und dann hab’ ich auch noch die Ausfahrt verpasst!”

Sie haben es also alle drei nicht geschafft, mit einem Mann zu schlafen.  
Der Mann ist nämlich Chris.

"Bin ich zu spät?"

Marco zieht sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und überprüft die Uhrzeit.

"Ja. Viel zu spät. Außerdem haben wir schon angefangen, siehst du das nicht?"

Kurz schaut Chris fassungslos, doch dann versteht er. Sein Mund verzieht sich zu einem Grinsen.

"Dann ist ja gut."

Der kleine Gag hat die Stimmung etwas gelockert - so sehr, dass auch Lewis ein bisschen Mut geschöpft hat. Also fragt er das, was ihm vorher schon durch den Kopf gegangen ist.

"Ihr habt es also auch nicht auf die Reihe gekriegt, ‘nen Kerl flachzulegen?"

Die beiden anderen schütteln den Kopf, Chris zuckt jedoch gleich darauf mit den Schultern.

"Ansichtssache… Ich hab’ mal ‘nem Mann einen geblasen. Bin ich jetzt draußen?"  
"Oh, süß."

Marco lacht kurz.

"Wenn das als Entjungferung gelten würde, wäre ich so was von draußen. Bei mir war’s mehr als nur ‘n Blowjob. Nur Sex hatte ich nie."

Na toll. Jetzt ist er so richtig unsicher.  
Chris scheinbar nicht. Er hakt weiter nach.

"Ach, und wieso nicht?"  
"Hat nicht gepasst. War ‘n paar Mal kurz davor, aber dann hab’ ich überlegt, ob ich das wirklich will und war immer so ‘Neee.’. Hab dabei auch immer wieder an euch gedacht."

Sein Blick wandert zu Lewis, er grinst ihn kurz an.

"Hab’ mich immer gefragt ‘Will ich wirklich mit diesem Mann Sex haben? Oder will ich lieber zu unserem Jungfrauentreffen kommen?’ und ich fand immer das zweite besser."

Er ist also aus eigenem Willen Jungfrau. Lewis wünscht sich, er könnte das auch von sich behaupten.  
So ganz versteht er Marco aber nicht. War es die Vorstellung, mit ihnen beiden Sex zu haben, die ihn so gereizt hat? Oder war das nur der beruhigende Gedanke, nicht als Jungfrau enden zu müssen, weil es noch sie beide gibt? Hat er schon oft genug gehört, dass manche Leute ihr erstes Mal haben, weil sie Angst haben, sonst als Jungfrau enden zu müssen.

Er selbst hat nie groß darüber nachgedacht, mit Marco und Chris im Bett zu landen. An ihren Schwur schon, aber nicht an den Vorgang selbst. Der Gedanke an den Schwur hat ihm geholfen, wenn er wieder verzweifelt ist - wenn er daran gedacht hat, dass er wohl als Jungfrau sterben wird, weil niemand ihn will.

"Und wie sieht’s bei dir aus, Lewis? Welche Leichen hast du im Keller?"

Jetzt wendet sich Marco an ihn. Verdammt, er hatte die Hoffnung, dass sie ihn vergessen. Zumindest bei dieser Frage.

"Gar keine. Ich… Das einzige Mal, dass ich ‘nen Mann geküsst habe, war beim Flaschendrehen."

Chris johlt.

"Der Kuss mit Timo?"  
"Ja."

Er muss inzwischen tiefrot sein - zumindest fühlt sich sein Kopf so an. Doch plötzlich legt sich Marcos Hand auf seine Schulter und tätschelt ihn beruhigend.

"Wir sind alle noch Jungfrau. Der Rest ist egal."

Ob das wirklich so egal ist, bezweifelt er. Schließlich hat er - auch im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden - wirklich überhaupt keine Erfahrung.

"Wo sollen wir jetzt hin?"

Gute Frage. Das haben sie damals nicht ausgemacht. Ja, damals haben sie nicht daran geglaubt, dass sie dieses Treffen überhaupt nötig haben.

"Hotel?"  
"Denke auch. Noch ‘nen anderen Vorschlag?"

Lewis räuspert sich. Wieder versteckt er seine Hände in den Jackentaschen - diesmal allerdings nicht, um sich zu beruhigen, sondern um seine Nervosität vor den anderen beiden zu verstecken.

"Hotel ist okay."

Marco sucht mit seinem Handy nach einem Hotel in der Nähe und ruft dann dort an. Kurz darauf haben sie ein Zimmer für die Nacht.

Sie fahren dort separat hin. Während der Fahrt überlegt Lewis immer wieder, ob er nicht einfach zum Flughafen fliehen soll, aber das ist der Nachteil daran, dass er mit zwei Freunden einen solchen Schwur abgelegt hat: Irgendwann muss er ihnen wieder unter die Augen treten.

Marco geht voraus, schließlich ist das Zimmer auf seinen Namen reserviert. Etwas später beobachtet Lewis, wie Chris aussteigt. Okay, dann ist gleich er an der Reihe… Fünf Minuten warten und dann ganz unschuldig in das Hotel gehen.

Er weiß schon längst nicht mehr, ob dieser Schwur eine gute Idee war. Wenn auch nur irgendetwas schief läuft, steht er vor seinen Freunden als Idiot da. Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das etwas schief läuft, ist verdammt groß.  
Lewis atmet tief durch und schaut auf die Uhr. Okay, jetzt kann er es wagen, zu dem Zimmer zu gehen.

Chris und Marco sehen so aus, als hätten sie auf ihn gewartet - als hätte er nichts verpasst. Marco sitzt auf dem Bett und sieht auf sein Handy, Chris, der bis gerade eben noch aus dem Fenster geschaut hat, zieht den Vorhang zu und kommt ebenfalls zum Bett. Als Marco sein Handy aus der Hand legt, ist das wohl das Zeichen dafür, dass es jetzt los geht.

Wäre vielleicht doch praktischer gewesen, wenn sie nur zu zweit gewesen wären. Ein erstes Mal zu dritt…

Lewis setzt sich zwischen Marco und Chris. Und ehe er sich versieht, legt Marco einen Arm um ihn und er spürt seine Lippen an seiner Schläfe.  
Was soll er tun? Wie soll er reagieren?

Während Marcos Lippen zu seinem Mund wandern, legt er seine Hand auf Marcos Oberschenkel. Ein guter Ansatz, findet er. Ging ganz leicht und geht schon in eine klare Richtung.  
Jetzt haben seine Lippen seinen Mund erreicht. Ganz sanft berührt er ihn, Lewis kann seinen Atem spüren.

Sein erster richtiger Kuss, irgendwie. Und wie beim Kuss beim Flaschendrehen hat er Zuschauer.  
Chris zeigt, dass er auch noch da ist. Seine Hände streichen über Lewis’ Rücken, durch seine Haare… Marcos Lippen liegen immer noch bewegungslos auf seinen. 

Als Lewis zögerlich seine Hand etwas nach oben wandern lässt, macht Marco weiter. Seine Lippen bewegen sich gegen Lewis’, dann stupst er sie plötzlich mit seiner Zunge an.  
Lewis’ Herz rast.

Allmählich schiebt Chris sein T-Shirt nach oben. Kurz darauf müssen er und Marco sich voneinander lösen, damit er es ganz ausziehen kann.  
Ist irgendwie komisch. Eigentlich hat er kein Problem damit, nackt zu sein - er steht ein paar Mal täglich nackt vor Mitspielern. Aber trotzdem ist ihm das jetzt ein bisschen unangenehm. Vielleicht, weil die anderen beiden ihn so mustern, vielleicht, weil die anderen beiden noch komplett angezogen sind - vielleicht, weil er weiß, dass das Ausziehen in diesem Fall nicht bedeutet, dass er gleich duschen wird.

Jetzt steht er erst einmal im Hintergrund. Chris steht auf, drückt Marco aufs Bett. Sie küssen sich, ihre Hände gleiten über ihre Körper. Sieht ganz anders aus als bei ihm und Marco. Die zwei sind viel lockerer, immer wieder grinsen sie. Und sie fassen sich ganz selbstverständlich an.  
Lewis weiß nicht, ob er eifersüchtig sein soll. Weil er plötzlich unwichtig ist, weil Marco Chris so küsst, als wäre nichts gewesen - als hätte er nicht gerade eben Lewis geküsst.  
Aber das ist der springende Punkt hier. Sie sind zu dritt. Das bedeutet nun einmal, dass auch Marco und Chris sich küssen.

Und irgendwie ist er auch ganz froh über die Verschnaufpause. So kann er erst einmal den Kuss verdauen, bevor es weitergeht.  
Marcos Lippen haben sich gut angefühlt. Nicht zu rau, nicht zu weich. Und wie er ihn geküsst hat… Es ist Lewis leicht gefallen, sich in den Kuss fallen zu lassen. Marco hat einfach die Führung übernommen, hat sich gewissermaßen um ihn gekümmert.

Man merkt, dass Marco Erfahrung hat. Und auch Chris zeigt, dass das nicht das erste Mal ist, dass er einen Mann küsst. Sie haben inzwischen begonnen, sich an die Wäsche zu gehen - die Oberteile sind sie schon losgeworden, jetzt fummeln sie an ihren Hosen herum, während sie sich weiter küssen.

Das Zittern von Lewis’ Händen wird noch stärker. Gleich ist er an der Reihe, gleich verliert er seine Hose.  
Wie gesagt, er hat kein Problem damit, sich auszuziehen. Das Problem ist eher, sich ausziehen zu lassen und dabei zu küssen und der Körperkontakt und… Der Anblick von Marco und Chris, die sich aneinander reiben, überfordert ihn.

Es kommt, wie er es geahnt hat. Die beiden lösen sich voneinander und sehen ihn an.  
Lewis schluckt. Wenn er kurz nach unten sieht… Die Pants der beiden verbergen nicht viel. Man sieht ganz deutlich, dass sich da etwas bei ihnen rührt.  
Er hat keine Erfahrung mit Erektionen von anderen Männern. Und das merkt er jetzt. Der Anblick ist… Also, irgendwie ist es das, was er will. Er steht nun mal auf Schwänze. Aber… Er will es nicht jetzt. Kann er nicht noch ein Weilchen warten?

Marco bekommt von seinen Gedankengängen nichts mit. Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen rutscht er zu ihm hinüber und zieht ihn ganz aufs Bett. Seine Hände legen sich an seine Schultern und drücken ihn auf den Rücken.  
Sein nächster Kuss beruhigt Lewis etwas. Marco kann wirklich gut küssen, das fühlt sich wirklich gut an. So weich, liebevoll… gut. Er könnte verdammt lange einfach nur hier liegen und sich von Marco küssen lassen.

Doch Marco hat andere Pläne für ihn. Der Kuss nimmt an Leidenschaft zu, er schmiegt sich an ihn. Seine Hände fahren in Lewis’ Haare, packen ihn.  
Fühlt sich ganz anders an als zuvor. Aber auch gut. Genau an der Grenze.

Und dann überschreiten Marco und Chris diese Grenze. Marcos Hand ist plötzlich in seinem Schritt, presst sich kurz gegen den Jeansstoff, bevor seine Finger zum Verschluss der Hose wandern. Chris, der ebenfalls neben ihn gerobbt ist, lässt seine Lippen auf seinen Oberkörper sinken und verteilt dort lauter Küsse.  
Das Zittern hat sich auf seinen ganzen Körper ausgebreitet. Das ist…  
Kurz heben die beiden ihre Köpfe, um sich zu küssen. Doch sie machen gleich wieder bei Lewis weiter.

Das ist zu viel. Klar, der Kuss mit Marco fühlt sich immer noch gut an. Aber seine Hand an seiner Hose gehört da nicht hin. Er will nicht, dass Marco seine Hose öffnet. Und Chris… Er kann nicht verleugnen, dass seine Berührungen ebenfalls irgendwie gut sind. Doch gleichzeitig fühlen sie sich komisch an. Chris hat ihn noch nicht einmal geküsst und jetzt macht er so etwas.  
Die Angst in ihm steigt. Er hat Angst davor, dass Marco gleich seine Hand in seine Hose schiebt, er hat Angst davor, gleich nackt zu sein, er…

Marco hat es geschafft, seine Hose zu öffnen. Seine Hüfte ruckt nach vorne, stößt gegen Lewis’ Oberschenkel. Er spürt seine Latte.  
Das und seine Hand, die erst ganz sanft über seinen Bauch streicht und dann den Bund seiner Pants anhebt, damit sie darunter schlüpfen kann, ist viel zu viel. Noch mehr zu viel als das vorher.  
Er weiß nicht, woher er den Mut nimmt, Marco von sich zu drücken.

"Marco…"

Nur einen kurzen Moment kann er ihm in die Augen sehen. Dann wendet er den Blick ab.  
Scheiße, er hat es vergeigt.  
Erst jetzt bemerkt Chris, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Langsam richtet er sich auf, Lewis spürt seinen Blick auf ihm.  
Er hat es so was von vergeigt.

Lewis starrt einfach nur an die Decke. Die Vorwürfe, die Enttäuschung in den Augen der anderen beiden will er jetzt nicht sehen.

Eine Weile lang sagt niemand etwas. Sie liegen beziehungsweise sitzen einfach nur nebeneinander, Lewis starrt die Decke an, was Marco und Chris tun, weiß er nicht. Dann räuspert sich Chris.

"Abbrechen, oder?"

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, wie Marco nickt. Er selbst schafft es nicht, auf die Frage zu reagieren.

Chris rutscht an die Bettkante, er angelt nach seiner Hose und seinem Oberteil und streift sich beides über. Als nächstes nimmt er seine Jacke, die er vorher an der Garderobe aufgehängt hat. Zwei Schritte, dann steht er vor der Zimmertüre.

"Ist nicht wild, Lewis. Wirklich."

Sein Tonfall beruhigt ihn ein bisschen. Seine Stimme ist nicht liebevoll - sie ist mehr kumpelhaft. Und das ist es, was ihm etwas Sicherheit zurück gibt. Es ist wirklich nicht wild, wenn er es nicht schafft, mit seinem Kumpel zu schlafen. Das müssen sie nicht, um miteinander befreundet zu sein.  
Mit diesen Worten öffnet er die Türe und verschwindet.

Marco schweigt immer noch. Dieses Schweigen ist wesentlich unangenehmer als Christophs Reaktion.  
Lewis dreht sich auf die Seite, so dass er ihm den Rücken zudreht. Ansehen kann er ihn jetzt nicht, mit den Gedanken daran, was sie gerade eben noch getan haben, im Hinterkopf.

Plötzlich spürt er Marcos Hand auf seiner Schulter. Sie liegt einfach nur da, wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer. Er müsste nur kurz zucken, um Marco dazu zu bringen, sie dort wegzunehmen, da ist er sich relativ sicher.  
Doch er tut es nicht. Stattdessen lässt er es zu, dass Marco über seinen Rücken streicht. Ganz langsam gleitet seine Hand nach unten, bis ungefähr zur Mitte seines Rückens, dann wieder nach oben, nach unten… Er lässt es nicht nur zu. Er rollt sich etwas weiter auf die Seite, so dass er fast auf dem Bauch liegt. Auf diese Weise kann Marco ihn noch besser streicheln.

Kurz ist die Hand weg, dann zieht Marco eine Decke über ihn.  
Sein Zittern wird weniger. Die Decke… Sie beschützt ihn, irgendwie.

Marco rückt näher, er spürt seinen Atem in seinem Nacken. Dann legen sich seine Lippen auf seine Schulter.  
Das Zittern kehrt nur für ein paar Sekunden zurück. Dass er sonst nichts tut - ihm nur seine Lippen gegen seine Schulter presst und seinen Rücken streichelt -, beruhigt ihn. Es ist in Ordnung so.  
Und irgendwie ist es schade, als Marco seine Lippen wieder von ihm löst.

"Lewis… Chris hat recht. Es ist wirklich nicht schlimm, dass das nicht geklappt hat. Wenn du nicht willst… Das ist in Ordnung."

Ist es das wirklich? Lewis kneift die Augen zu, versucht, das Ziehen in seinem Herzen zu ignorieren.

"Du hast dir das aber anders vorgestellt."  
"Ja."

Dass Marco ehrlich ist, würde er ihm in einer anderen Situation hoch anrechnen. Doch jetzt hat er da keinen Kopf dafür. Außerdem spricht Marco gleich weiter.

"Ich kann’s nicht leugnen, ich hätte es echt gut gefunden, mit euch… Aber es ist trotzdem nicht schlimm, weil…"

Sein Gesicht presst sich in seine Halskuhle. Ohne Kuss, einfach nur so. Lewis’ Magen macht einen Hüpfer.  
Irgendwie tut es ihm bei Marco leid. Er hätte gerne mit ihm geschlafen, irgendwie. Aber er kann nicht.

"Lewis, es wäre gut gewesen, mit dir und Chris zu schlafen. Aber… Mit dir zu schlafen, wäre etwas ganz anderes. Mehr als bei Chris - mehr als nur Spaß. Und mit dir zu schlafen, wenn du das auch willst, wenn du das auch genießen kannst…"

Marco greift nach seiner Hand - er zittert noch mehr als Lewis.

"Das wäre total schön. Und darauf warte ich auch gerne."

Lewis bleibt regungslos liegen. Das muss er erst einmal einordnen.  
Marcos Worte haben ihn echt berührt. Und sie lassen ihn ihren Schwur komplett vergessen. Es ist egal, wie das alles hier zustande gekommen ist, jetzt zählt nur, was Marco ihm gesagt hat.  
Er will mit ihm schlafen. Mit ihm, nicht mit Chris. Nicht, weil sie das gewettet haben, nicht, weil er seine Jungfräulichkeit verlieren will. Marco will mit ihm schlafen, weil er es schön mit ihm fand.

Jetzt zittert auch Marcos Stimme - es klingt, als ob er ihm unbedingt verklickern will, was er fühlt.

"Ich find’s schön, dich zu küssen. Ich mag deine Lippen, deine Haare, deinen Geruch, wie du dich anfühlst. Und wenn ich warten muss, um mehr von dir zu kriegen, dann tu’ ich das gerne. Hauptsache, ich darf dich irgendwann berühren, küssen, alles."

Plötzlich rutscht er von ihm weg, wie von der Hornisse gestochen.

"Und wenn dir das hier zu viel ist, dann… Ich will, dass du glücklich bist, Lewis."

Sein Herz klopft wahnsinnig schnell, als er sich zu Marco umdreht. Es wird noch schneller, als er seine Hand an Marcos Wange legt.

"Küss mich bitte noch mal."

Kurz runzelt sich Marcos Stirn. Doch dann lächelt er. Und sein Lächeln bringt Lewis’ Bauch dazu, einen Lupfer zu machen.

Die Sache mit dem Schwur hatte doch etwas gutes: Er hat festgestellt, wie schön es ist, Marco zu küssen.  
Als Marco ihn im Arm hält und sein ganzes Gesicht mit Küssen bedeckt, spürt Lewis, dass das letzte bisschen Angst verschwunden ist. Er muss heute nicht mit einem Mann schlafen, aber er wird auch nicht als Jungfrau sterben. Er wird sein erstes Mal mit einem Mann haben, der wartet, bis er wirklich bereit dafür ist - mit einem Mann, der seinen Bauch zum Kribbeln bringt und der ihn so unglaublich liebevoll behandelt.

Der Schwur war eine super Sache. Auch wenn alles ganz anders gekommen ist als geplant.


End file.
